


Warmth

by tuskactone



Series: Shinjiaki Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuskactone/pseuds/tuskactone
Summary: I haven't written in months, so I apologize if this is crappy or OOC, but I Crave That Shinjiaki. I'm hoping to write more of the Shinji/Aki/Ken family dynamic soon! Prompts are welcome!





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months, so I apologize if this is crappy or OOC, but I Crave That Shinjiaki. I'm hoping to write more of the Shinji/Aki/Ken family dynamic soon! Prompts are welcome!

“‘M not cold.” Shinjiro turned his head away from Akihiko. Shinjiro was sitting on the couch, visibly shivering. He had given his jacket to Ken, who wanted to go outside with Koromaru. Akihiko knew Shinjiro had a hard time with his body temperature, so he often nagged him like a mother.

 

Akihiko scoffed and gestured at him. “Just look at you! You’re shaking!” Akihiko had his winter coat and scarf on. Akihiko touched his face and scowled. “You’re really cold, Shinji.”

 

“I said I’m not cold.” Shinjiro lied. He was freezing, but he wanted to make sure Ken was warm in the snow. Besides, Shinjiro could always go back to his room and huddle under his many blankets.

 

“Bullshit.” Akihiko ripped his own scarf off and brought it to Shinjiro. Wrapping the scarf around the man, Akihiko tugged his beanie down over Shinjiro’s eyes playfully. Shinjiro sputtered in surprise. “Warm yet?” Akihiko smiled. He sat down on the couch’s arm. 

 

Shinjiro muttered to himself and fixed his hat. “My neck is warm, but my body isn’t.” Akihiko’s nose scrunched up. “Can you get me a blanket?” He wanted the fluffy blanket Koromaru liked to snuggle with, but he didn’t want to smell like dog.

 

“Wow, Shinjiro Aragaki asking for something? Shocking.” Akihiko put his hand to his chest dramatically. 

 

“I won’t hesitate to kick your ass.”

 

Akihiko walked to the other couch and ripped Yukari’s blanket from between the cushions. “Yeah right. I  _ always  _ won when we were kids.” He sat down next to Shinji on the couch and wrapped the blanket around both of them. 

 

Shinjiro cocked his head to the side. “Are you cold too?” Akihiko shrugged.

 

He rested his head on Shinjiro’s shoulder. “Maybe.” He looked up briefly to give Shinjiro a quick peck on the cheek. “Or I just wanted to cuddle.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Aki you could have just said so.”

 

Akihiko smirked and propped his feet up on the couch, now practically laying on Shinjiro. “Warm now?” Mitsuru would kill Akihiko if she knew he had his feet up on the couch, but he didn’t care at the moment.

 

Shinjiro scowled. “Maybe. Yes. It’s because you’re a hot head.”  

 

“Did you just call me hot?”

 

Shinjiro took the blanket and covered Akihiko’s face. “Sassy today are we? Well, you are hot.” Shinjiro couldn’t help but smile seeing the form of Akihiko’s head moving under the blanket.

 

Akihiko laughed under the blanket, peeking his head out. “You admit it! You’re pretty hot yourself, Shinji.”

 

Grumbling, Shinjiro covered his eyes with his beanie and leaned back, letting Akihiko rest on his shoulder. Akihiko listened to his breathing and his heart beat. It was… soothing. He remembered how when they were young Miki would sleep on Akihiko’s chest when she was afraid, his breathing comforting his sister. After the fire, Akihiko found it habitual for him to sleep in the same bed as Shinjiro, to listen to his breathing and make sure he would be safe. Shinjiro would always wrap his arm around Akihiko, assuring him nothing would happen to him. 

 

Akihiko, barely awake, reached over and grabbed Shinjiro’s hand. Shinjiro gently took it and rubbed Akihiko’s hand with his thumb. Shinjiro twisted his head slightly and kissed the top of Akihiko’s head. “Love you Aki.”

 

“I love you too Shinji.”

 

Shinjiro was still cold to the touch, but Akihiko knew he wouldn’t complain. He always sacrificed himself for others, even if he would suffer. Akihiko knew once more why he loved Shinjiro so much.

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Ken kicked his shoes off, Koromaru following him inside. Shinjiro’s coat had wet spots from the snow, but Ken was certain Shinjiro wouldn’t be mad. Running inside, he saw Shinjiro and Akihiko sleeping. “Oops.” He stumbled to keep from waking them up. Akihiko shifted and wrapped his arm around Shinjiro. Ken scratched his face, not knowing what to do. He gently set Shinjiro’s jacket on the table. “Be quiet Koro, let’s go!” Ken whispered, trying to walk away quietly.

 

Ken wished he had a camera to take a picture of the scene.


End file.
